


The long lost life of Aaren

by Malia of Imladris (Inthebeginning)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthebeginning/pseuds/Malia%20of%20Imladris
Summary: It is a fairy tail, told in the realms of the Haradrim, but non the less a beautiful story, although very sad. It was probably told in it's original Form by Princess Saphira of Angmar, House of the Mist, and mistranslated by the scholars.





	The long lost life of Aaren

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, I don't have a Beta Reader. If you find a mistake, please tell me, so I can correct it.

“Ada? Can I ask you a question?”

Thranduil looked up to his only son and heir, it was late in the night and he was surprised to see his beloved son up so late. He had just returned from his own lands to visit his old Adar. The candles flickered and the room was quite cool for Thranduil had opened the windows.

“Yes of course.”

Thranduil pushed himself back and scrutinized Legolas carefully. There was something he was upset about, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Suddenly Legolas held his hand up, a booklet rested in it, he hadn’t noticed before. It was black and in silver characters there was written:

“Aaren.”

Thranduil first made a move back, he hadn’t seen the booklet for many decades now.

“Ada, what is this, you have once told me that my mother was called Eyrawaidhel, but still in this booklet there is written that she was you wife. Who is she?!”

Thranduil settled a little bit back and mentioned Legolas to take a seat, he poured in some wine for him and his son and looked at Legolas anxious.

“Aaren of Angmar was my wife. She is the woman who gave birth to you, but for you to understand I’ll begin from the start. When I first met her I was a child. She was one of a kin you now call Shadowbringers, but in these days they were referred as Dae, Starchildren. Dae were originally fallen stars, who were tossed from sky to live a life in shadow. Aaren was the daughter of one of the stars. She had silverfish grey hair and looming green eyes, her face was fairy like, and her figure rather slender, she was not tall at all. In these days I did not understand who she was but I saw her beauty and the beauty of her eight sisters. In these days she was pure and light hearted, for nothing could disturb her.

I met her again when I was a young man, old enough to not be an ellon anymore, but still I was fierce and reckless and without fear. I remembered her from my childhood and told my father I’d want to court her, so she’d become my wife. When I saw her again, she was not the woman I had remembered, for her kin had had some bitter times behind them. Their king had fallen in traitory and she had become queen. Her people had fought in civil war, for not all accepted her rule. Many of her people had fallen in war against each other and she was confronted with reality far to soon. She had a heart full of bitterness and harshness, there was no love in her. She was not less beautiful, her beauty had just turned, she was now cold and unapproachable. I was shocked when she killed a man with her bear hands.

Now I still wanted to win her heart and make her my queen, so I courted her. You can think in what it ended, she almost smashed my guard’s head for she was clever enough to not harm me. I did not stop and when I asked her to be my partner for the feast of winter she gave me her promise to attend it with me. I do not know what happened that evening, but in the next morning she came seeking my father for my hand in marriage. I was shocked when I found out, for she has asked my father for a marriage. Not even in her lands this was normal. My father did not dare to refuse her and so I had to propose to her. Her sisters were furious, it was forbidden to be married as queen to a man outside of her own country. I think she saw me as her chance to escape the bitterness of her people, she was selfish, but I understand her. She was too young to even go to battle and she had seen more cruelty in her short life than most elves. She was cold and I did not know what to do with her. I did not understand her. We were wed and I loved her, I do not know why or how but I did. The months passed by and she refused to sleep at my side until one night she fell asleep without putting a noise counceling spell on her rooms. I heard her screaming in a way I’d never hear anyone ever scream again. I tried to calm her down but she hit me, she was so frightened and her soul was full of pain and grief. I slowly began to understand why she married me. It was not because of love, it was because of the pain, she tried to come away from it. I tried to comfort her but she wouldn’t let me. The years passed and she never shared bed with me. The people were waiting for a little heir. Then I went of to fight the serpents of the north, I returned in pieces and she sat there and told me that I was not yet to die, that I’d be a coward to die for my wounds were not that terrific, and I believed her. When my body was healing my soul and my heart were still burning. I do not know why she done it, but she combined our spirits, for here’s was frozen and mine was burning. We comforted each other in a way, we both knew we’d never heal, but it was a relief of our pain. I warmed her up and she cooled me down. We started to spend more time together and someday she stopped to refuse my touch. Then she started moving back and stayed in my bed for sleep. There were nights were we both’d wake up screaming and just weep into the morning. We gave each other something to hold on. And in the end she fell in love with me, and out of that love you were born. We were both so happy when you were born. For a few years we lived in peace.

And then the shadows of her past haunted her. The dark lord was rising. When she was young, she and her sisters had pledged themselves to the dark lord, for immortality. They were the dark companions of the Nazgûl. She was called to the side of Morgoroth and Sauron. Oropher, who had not known about this, declared my wife as dead, for she was now the enemy. I did not even try to argue with him, for I knew it’d only bring more evil on you, my son. He forced me to marry another woman, so you would not grow up without a Naneth. She died quickly after in battle for she was a warrior and not a princess. And so you grew up with no mother.”

“What happened to Aaren? Was she destroyed in battle?”

“No, she was always a servant of Sauron, she and her sisters fought with him in the battle of the Pelinnor fields. Maybe you have seen her. When Sauron was destroyed their oaths were broken. They were free, at least their body was free.”

“So why isn’t she here with you? With us?”

“The shadows of her past were haunting her and her sisters, the voices of her former lord was still whispering in their heads. The pain of the soul was too much for them to bear. And for all the evil removed from this world, they decided to die. To break the curse of their immortality. The king of Angmar found them in the tower of Amon Lanc. They were kneeling in a circle, dressed in black with hoods on their heads and pierced through with their swords. It was beautiful and cruel. I cried for she had said she’d come back to me. But now even I understand that not even our love was strong enough. Her wish to set an end to this was greater, she was too old, her soul too shattered, her heart ached for the lulling nothing of death. I cried, I was angry at her for leaving me alone, but I understand her now, she was a tortured soul, her life was a huge mess, from the day she was born. I’m thankful for the few years I had with her and for you.”

“Is she in Valinor? Or with Mandos?”

“No, she is gone, beyond our levels, we could not reach her. But she is watching us, or at least her family, the stars are blessing our family Legolas, and for that I’m more grateful than ever.”


End file.
